Alicia Jackson
Character Creation: November 27th, 2000 *Picture Reference: Ryan Starr (American Idol Season 1) *Current Status: Active 'Early Life:' Born and raised in St. Claire, Washington, Alicia Jackson is the daughter of a Child of Gaia Ahroun by the name of Mark Jackson and a kinfolk mother named Rosalyn. She has a twin brother by the name of Benedict who was born kinfolk. Growing up, the two were inseparable as most young children were as the enjoyed playing games and going to school together. Unfortunately the happiness of their small family did not last. Their father, like most young Ahroun, was on a quest of never ending glory and finally found a fight that was greater than what his claws could handle. Upon his death, her mother fell into a deep despair. After a few years of trying to raise two young rambunctious children with a never ending supply of energy, Rosalyn ‘settled’ for a man by the name of David Anderson. David was a nice guy, until he started to pick up the bottle. Then he became a monster. After a tumultuous relationship with her stepfather which became both verbally and physically abusive, Alicia ran away from home in a stubborn bout of anger and desperation in hopes to put distance between herself and the rocky family. She could no longer watch her mother be a punching bag and she was pushing her brother away and acting out. Life on the streets as a young girl is never easy for anyone and she learned how to survive within the concrete jungles through trial and error. Soon after, Alicia joined a local gang that called themselves The United States, in which each member had a tag named after one of the fifty states. For the next two years, she was simply known as Arizona, the bitch of the streets. The streets were where she found her freedom and her prison at the same time. Gang life turned to drugs and petty theft, and then soon fist fights and broken knuckles. Strung out and at the end of her rope by her sixteenth birthday, the invisible seal of her Garou heritage ignited and that was when her new life began. Rescued from the streets from the most kind and patient person she will ever meet, she soon began a student and mentorship with the woman known as Andrea Wyatt. To the ‘people’ she was known as Drinks Deeply from the Bitter Cup. Garou Life To Alicia, Andrea Wyatt was the most amazing woman she ever met. Andrea took her from the streets, pushed the drugs out of her veins and helped shape her into the life of a Child of Gaia. From there, Alicia had a new direction in life, one that she threw herself into headfirst without abandon. This was her chance, to make something of her life and follow in her father’s honorable footsteps. During her time as a cub, Alicia decided to head back to her old home to find her brother and mother, despite being warned not to by her Elders. Once more Alicia was faced with heartache as she discovered that David had beat her mother to death after a night of drinking that turned brutal. With the aid of her cub friend Helen, a Black Fury who was set out to prove herself, they tracked him down through the city and murdered him, much to the glee of the local Black Furies and the disappointment of Andrea. For a short time a power struggle between the two tribes emerged as the Furies tried to convince the Gaians that Alicia belonged in their ranks. Alicia was forced to make a choice and she chose to stand behind the tribe that flowed through her blood as it would be dishonorable in her eyes to turn her back on her father’s name. From that point on as a cub until she was a Cliath, Alicia was quite a troublemaker, but also loyal to a fault. She formed a cub pack with the likes of Joey and Luke and proved from the start that she would become a capable leader. After relentless training, Alicia was soon sent on her Rite of Passage in the form of a vision quest in which she was to bring harmony between two gangs in the midst of a dystopian future. Upon waking, she was reborn as Guards The Last Flame by her mentors Andrea and Adam and was officially welcomed into the ranks of tribe and Garou. After her graduation into adult hood, Alicia quickly sought out to join a family and found herself within the ranks of the urban pack known as Synthesis who was led by John Smith, Walks-Thin-Ice. Having been brought into the pack to fill the hole that Roger left behind when he was killed, Alicia became a true urban Galliard as her voice would carry along the barking chain, passing information through the city and bolstering her packmate’s morale. Sadly, it all fell apart when John Smith was killed in combat and Salem split the pack up soon after. Making a name for herself: Many years, packs, and wars later, Alicia had rose up to become the Voice of the Goddess for her tribe and had established herself as a dedicated war healer. Having no qualms of throwing herself into battle despite her tree-hugging nature, Alicia would make sure that no brother or sister would be left on the battlefield near death. Her voice would sing the praises of her family and the dirges of their fallen. Many a time Alicia had questioned the Fool during the Moots, and boosted the Garou’s morale in battle with her howls of encouragement and optimism. Five years later, Alicia had challenged the Shadow Lord known as Jared for the rank of Fostern and bested him in a true Galliard singing competition in which she inspired the Sept’s leaders and moved them to both anger and sadness. As a Fostern, Alicia was instrumental in helping take back the Caern when the Black Spiral Dancers attacked and took over the Sept for what was recorded as one of the lowest points for the Hidden Walk. Alicia soon took up an invitation from Megan Fitzpatrick, otherwise known as Fire Eyes to join the honorable stag pack known as Resonance. Resonance was dubbed by the Sept as the ‘Leadership Pack’ as it contained many high ranking and tribal leaders of note, such as Song Yi Lin, Tobin, Dakota and Clemency. Taking over as the Caern’s Caretaker to take a sabbatical from the city life, Alicia soon started to train the new fresh faces of young Garou who would show up at the barn and tell them heroic stories of the Sept’s fallen warriors. After Megan left the Sept for a personal journey, Alicia found herself stepping up as Sept Alpha without challenge and Alpha of the pack. After a few months of successful and mostly drama free leadership of the Sept, she stepped down to allow Touch Deer to take the reins so that she can focus on her own personal life of being a wife to her kinfolk husband Tom Henderson and mother to her daughter. Sept of the Western Eye Another couple of years went by and Alicia soon found herself traveling to San Francisco after stepping down as tribal leader and passing the honors on to her once student Stacey who had shown incredible promise and leadership as an Ahroun. Alicia had escorted her cousin, Dakota, to the Sept of the Western Eye after her young pack mate got herself into a bit of a mess regarding her kinfolk husband and an act of self-defense. Having family down south in the bay area, namely a group of cousins from her father’s side of the family that she has grown close with over the years of passing information back and forth, she decided to prolong her stay a bit longer as opposed to heading back to Washington. Tom had found a job and their children took a liking to the area so it only reinforced her idea of staying, if only for a bit longer. Life in San Francisco was a lot like life in St. Claire. Both were big cities with plenty of excitement and glory to find. Alicia found herself right at home in what she considered to be the biggest hippie and tree-hugging city in the world. Almost immediately she made a quick impact with the local Gaians when she sang her tales of the Hidden Walk and those who have made a name for themselves, both past and current. She sang with such conviction and passion that they accepted it as her boon and invited her into their family. Within a couple of weeks of introspection, Alicia found herself within an Owl pack by the name of Mavericks, named after the beautiful waves the crash along the Bay Area shores. Led by their Alpha, Silver Sky, Mavericks became well known for their strengths in search and rescue. They were the pack that would pull survivors out of the fight and pick off the enemy along the fringes. It was an exciting life for Alicia. Back in action, right in the middle of the fight, and once more taking on the role of a battle healer. Adren Challenge After roughly five years of participation within the Sept, Alicia felt it was the time to finally prove herself an Adren and challenge for rank. During her challenge to her pack leader Silver Sky, Alicia was tasked to rebuild lost relations between the city Garou and the Sept that lived in the forests within Lake Tahoe. The Sept of the Falling Snow were comprised by mostly older Lupus born Garou who was still clinging to the old traditions and their mistrust of those born as humans ran deep. Most of their kin and kind have been pushed out and killed by the rise of the cities and they felt let down and insulted by the Garou who took the city as their home and in their opinion denied who they are truly are. This rift between the two Septs had plenty of opportunity in the past to reconcile but negotiations have always appeared to stall. To have these two packs united would strengthen the Garou’s hold from the Bay to the Northern mountains and utilize the resources of the city and wild. It took Alicia four months of research, negotiations and sleepless nights as she worked with the lupine elders in trying to convince them to meet with their two legged brethren from across the way. There were many nights where Alicia thought about giving up as she dealt with hard headed Garou that were too proud to even think of the idea of reconciliation. It wore on her patience and confidence in herself, but every day she pushed through until finally she was able to find a break through. During her research of the two Septs, she uncovered that the mistrust grew when a Shadow Lord by the name of Raven’s Final Flight once unsuccessfully tried to gain control over the Sept of the Falling Snow and with his dying breath slipped one final lie into the ear of the Red Talon Elder, suggesting that the coup was of the Western Eye’s doing in hopes to gain control of their Caern. With relief in her heart, Alicia sang one final song and story that healed the rift between the two Septs and a compromise was finally met. Three more months of negations and one of the more prouder moments in Bay Area history was witnessed as the opening of a new Moon Bridge between the two Caerns had finally been complete and a celebratory revel confirmed that Alicia had successfully completed her Adren challenge. With the new rank came a new name as she was renamed Last Song Standing for it was her tale that brought unity to the two Septs and ended their long running feud with one another. Homeward Bound Another year rolled by and Mavericks had finally disbanded as most of the members had decided to take other roles within the Sept. Having found herself without a pack for the first time in what felt like forever, she was convinced by her cousin Dakota to head back up north to Washington so that they can root ground once more into the Sept that raised them. After bidding a farewell to a few of her remaining family members and ex-pack mates, the two started their journey back to the Hidden Walk. 2014 Quickly upon arriving in St. Claire, Alicia immediately set to task in establishing herself within the Sept's ranks. She completed her chiminage with then tribal elder Topsy by helping rebuild the End Of the Line which has become the Children of Gaia safehouse as well as a homeless shelter and hang out for those who seek refuge. Once she regained Sept membership, Alicia quickly gathered a number of loose Garou together to form the War Pack Excelsior under the honorable totem Black Stallion, named Praeses. From there, she threw herself head first into a number of projects, such as helping to take down the presence of DNA who was stealing wolves from the woods and implanting them with cybernetics to try and spy on the Sept. Alicia was also involved in the destruction of the spiral pack known as The Hellfires who tried to negotiate a deal with Excelsior to take out a local hive leader named Renegade. Alicia and her pack was able to secure their territory and destroy a number of creatures being infected by the black ooze that has been harassing the Sept. Currently she is trying to gather more information by means of scouting parties and her corax companion, Val, to try and find a way to resolve the on going threat. In the time since, she's tangled with bringing down DNA in Saint Claire who had been kidnapping kin and Garou. She helped a tech-infused wolf and the van that released it, recovering the license plate that ultimately led the Sept to the stronghold that was later flooded by the Garou to flush out their prey. DNA was driven out of town and their prisoners secured. Additionally, along with her pack, she's been apart of the destruction of three Black Spiral packs - two involved in the riots that began in Saint Claire and nationwide in 2014 that led to the fall of numerous septs. Among them was the powerful Hellfire pack under Green Dragon. In all three attacks not a single Gaian Garou was lost. From there, Alicia led a mission to an old farmhouse to take down a Buzzard for Val and found that the house was being used for Spiral Dancers and their kin to impregnate wolves. After killing the kinfolk and Spirals that lived there, they found a young baby, named Cassidy, who was just baptized as a Garou and as a Philodox. A few weeks later after the farmhouse incident, more members of the family that was slain came to St. Claire and tried to take the child back by threatening the Sept. Alicia took point on communicating with them, leading them out into an old field, and with the help of her pack, destroying them as well without loss or major injury on the side of the Gaians. Current Events Due to Topsy's absence from the Sept, Alicia once more regained tribal leadership over the Children of Gaia. During the January 2015 moot, Alicia was challenged by the Black Fury Charlene for the rank of Adren who proved unsuccessful after she was tasked to lead Slug, Fitz and Reed to an abandoned warehouse in the Umbra to clear it of banes. The test was to focus on Charlene's ability to prepare and execute a successful mission while leading various personalities. Alicia rited the tribe's new cub, Henry, to Cliath. (Feb 2015) In 2016, Alicia left Excelsior due to conflict with their totem and is taking time to raise her son and focus on self-reflection. 'Hooks and Contacts:' *Alicia has strong relations in the Sept of the Western Eye (San Francisco), Sept of the Falling Snow (Lake Tahoe), and the Sept of the Steel Angels (Los Angeles) *Was involved in several gangs when she was younger before her first change. Most notably the 'United States of Anarchy' (mostly defunct, off shoot of the Crips) *Has a daughter named Andrea Henderson (Born 2002) with her first husband, Tom. Searching for a player. *Has a son named Adam Jackson (Born 2015) with the Fianna kinfolk named Brendan. Character Sheet Guardsflame.jpg Alicia.jpg Alicia3.jpg Alicia2.jpg ryanstarr_1280291849.jpg ryanstarr_1280291854.jpg ryanstarr_1280291872.jpg black-wolf2.jpg cog1.jpg Category:Homid Category:Adren Category:Children of Gaia Category:Galliard Category:Past PCs